The Lake
by BladeOfBlood
Summary: Rolan thought i would be another normal day when Peta Phantom and him go to a lake to take a break from studying, but he finds out about Peta & phantom! Yoai: Phantom x Peta and very slight Phantom x Rolan. THIS IS THE RESULT OF STAYING UP TILL 8AM!OOC


"Phantom where are we going?" asked Rolan

"We are going to the lake in the middle of the forest" said Phantom. The sky was crystal blue and small white fluffy clouds floating by, there was a slight breeze that rustled the trees and made flowers fall over them. Rolan could see Peta far in front of him and Phantom. Phantom walked beside him happily swinging a bag which he held for Rolan. Phantom was gazing at Peta and the forest that surrounded their castle. "So Phantom what are we doing?" asked Rolan

"We are going for a swim and you can take a break from studying today, I thought it would be nice"

"Oh ok Phantom. Why is Peta so far in front?" Peta was at least 25 meters in front of them.

"He's in a bad mood" Phantom said happily.

"Oh why?" asked Rolan hoping he wasn't being to nosey.

Phantom looked at Rolan and said "He hates the lake". They walked in silence thought the thick trees until they reached a lake as blue as the sky. Peta had already set up a blanket to sit on, he had pulled out a small stack of books and he used one as a pillow. Phantom picked up pace so Rolan did. When they got there they found Peta sleeping on the blanket with his hat over his face. Rolan shot Phantom a puzzled look but Phantom seemed to know why all of a sudden Peta was so lazy.

"Why is Peta sleeping?" asked Rolan

"Don't worry about that, go for a swim Rolan" Phantom said trying to look it didn't work and his voice had a hint of angry in it. Rolan did what he was told he grabbed his swimmers from the bag Phantom had held before and went behind some trees to change. Peta sat on edge of the long large blanket. Rolan peered around from behind the tree and watched Peta and Phantom.

Phantom walked over to Peta, kneeled down really close to his face took his hat off and said "Surprise". Peta looked at Phantom with hatred, but Peta and Phantom were best friends Rolan cannot understand why Peta was like this. "Phantom I'm not in the mood" he pulled the hat out of Phantom hands and back on his face. Phantom pulled it off again and threw it, much to Peta's anger.

Rolan came from behind the tree and walked up to Peta and Phantom "Phantom do you want to go for a swim with me?"

"Yes in a while you go now"

"Oh ok" said Rolan who dove into the lake feeling rejected. He swam around on his back admiring Phantom from afar. Phantom seemed sad about something but Rolan could only guess it's that Peta was angry.

"Phantom you know I'm in a bad mood why must you do this?" said Peta, Phantom just continued to smile. "Don't take it out on me I have done nothing wrong". Rolan wanted to hear what they were doing so Rolan swan up into some sea-weed, which was only a few metres away from them and hid there listening to their conversation.

"I want to spend time with Rolan. Phantom you are a constant annoyance with your interruptions, please just disappear"

"Interruptions?" Phantom repeated "Don't get upset just because I'm here"

"Phantom" Peta said glaring at Phantom "Your mere existence right now is killing me. Anyway I never spend time with Rolan and the point is I don't want you here. Now go away" Peta point towards the large castle. Rolan was shocked to hear Peta talk like that to Phantom; he had never spoken to Phantom like that, well from what he had seen.

Rolan dived underneath the water and swam to the edge of the lake where Phantom and Peta were. Rolan blushed slightly at the thought of Peta wanting to spend time with him. Rolan stared at Peta. Phantom turned around he smiled and moved next to Rolan. "Hi Rolan want something to eat?"

"Sure" said Rolan still staring at Peta

"Rolan it's not nice to stare it's extremely annoying" said Peta. Rolan blushed with embarrassment and looked away straight away.

"Peta that's not nice" said Phantom then Rolan blushed some more.

"He should know not to stare Phantom, and I'm not in the mood to be nice"

"I can see that"

"You know what I see?" said Peta

"What" Phantom said hopefully?

"You GONE" he said in a deadly voice "GONE"

Rolan grabbed a sandwich from the basket Peta had carried before. "Rolan can you do me a favor?" asked Phantom

"Yeah sure" Rolan said excitedly

"Go for another swim"

"Um…ok why?" said Rolan confused but Phantom shot him a look that said 'Don't ask'. Rolan placed his sandwich back in the bag and swam off again. Again Rolan swam off feeling rejected; he dived into the sea-wed and hid there watching Phantom in sadness.

The conversation Peta and Phantom were having was heated. "Phantom now isn't the time for this" Peta said

"But I'm in the mood" whined Phantom. 'In the mood for what exactly?' Rolan thought.

"I told you I don't like it here" Peta said firmly avoiding Phantom's eyes.

"Why don't we leave Rolan here when he comes back and we go back to the castle?"

"NO" said Peta angrily "You made me come here and now I don't want to do anything with you"

"But Peta…"

"But nothing I'm NOT in the mood"

"You're so mean" smirked Phantom; Phantom looked at Peta with wide eyes. Peta looked sternly at him; apparently Phantom had no effect it seemed.

"SO?" said Peta lying back down. "There's no pleasing you is there? I want this now, it's like taking care of a five year old child and don't stare at me like that I feel so…guilty". Peta's expression softens to a cheeky grin "Later Phantom I promise". Phantom laughed and grinned, glowing with self satisfaction.

"No now" said Phantom happily "I get what I want when I want" there was a hit of forcefulness in Phantom's voice.

"Peta I thought you liked it when we use to come down here, when it was just the two of us" Phantom said grinning widely.

"Yes I did but now…"

"What?"

"I don't want to taken chances"

"But that's what makes it but fun" giggled Phantom, he seemed awfully childish. Rolan's feet were tired so he got out of the water sat on the edge of the lake struggling to hide behind some small trees and see what they were doing. "Phantom come here" said Peta patting the blanket next to him. Phantom crawled over to Peta and smiled. Phantom laid on his side so his body faced Peta's. Phantom laid his head on the floor, he placed his hand on Peta's face turned it towards him. Phantom put his lips to Peta's; Rolan looked on horrified at what he was seeing. Peta pulled back.

"Now are you in the mood?" giggled Phantom. Peta pushed Phantom over on his back, and then rolled over on top of him sitting on his legs. Peta's hair flew over Phantom's face. He brushed it to the side, Peta's hair concealed Phantom's face and Phantom seemed to like this every much. "Nice touch" Phantom said. Peta pinned down Phantoms arms, as he leaned forward he stretched his arms along Phantoms. Peta kissed along the neck. They were nose to nose phantom was preparing for a kiss when Peta said "What if Rolan finds out?"

"Oh don't worry he wouldn't't dare tell anyone, you can trust him after all I'd get angry if he was to tell anyone". Rolan blushed furiously and grinned.

"I'm meant to be teaching Rolan theory, yet you drag me out here to spend time with Rolan then you tell him to go for a swim, then you're making my all excited and you said I was mean" Peta said happily, he smiled widely.

"Peta I love you" said Phantom. They kissed passionately, they rolled over so Phantom was on top and Peta began to take off Phantom's top, while Phantom fiddled trying to find Peta's belt. Peta had managed to rip off Phantoms shirt with his hands showing off his six pack abs "That is the 16th shirt you have ripped" said Phantom gleefully.

"Well I have always been rough" laughed Peta

"Only one of the many reasons why I love you so much" said Phantom.

Rolan frozen with horror and fear tumbled backwards into the water. Peta & Phantom looked at where he was. "Looks like Rolan already knows" smiled Phantom stood up and walked to where Rolan had fallen back wards. Phantom out stretched his hand to grab Rolan's. Rolan grabbed held onto his hand and stepped forward expecting but Phantom just stood there. "Rolan I'm disappointed you were spying on Peta and you should feel disappointed because I am". Rolan hung his head in shame, he felt so bad that he had betrayed Phantom's trust, he let go of Phantom's hand, turned his back to him and drooped into the warm lake under the bright sun. "Well Rolan now you have to keep this a secret, I trust you with this so don't utter a word to anyone or anything, nothing happened here today, Okay? This is every important to me you keep quite"

"Okay Phantom I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Rolan looked like he was about to cry. A tear rolled down his face. Phantom jumped into the lake and hugged Rolan from behind. Peta looked on, his expression quite pleased. Rolan turned and faced Phantom; Phantom brushed away his tear and hugged him tighter. "It's ok Rolan don't get upset". Rolan looked up at him with watery eyes and smile, Rolan placed him head on Phantom's chest. Phantom kissed him on the forehead and let him go causing Rolan to fall. Phantom laughed he held out his hand again, Rolan grabbed on, and Phantom pulled him up onto the soft green ground. "I don't mind that much that you found out about Peta and I Rolan. I knew you would find out one day, better this way than another". Phantom looked at Peta and grinned evilly so did Peta, they both blush. Peta tried to conceal a giggle but he failed. Phantom said "Let's go back to the castle we need to dry off Rolan" he smiled at Rolan. They packed up there things, and walked up to the castle all happy and joyful, Phantom swung his hand that was being held in Peta's and Rolan was wrapped up in a blanket under Phantom's arm.


End file.
